


Wouldn't Change A Thing...

by PhoenixDown (SekseeDragoness)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clonecest, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Thoughtful Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/PhoenixDown
Summary: This was written... omg, about nine years ago for a competition for Enide_Dear's Family Bliss AU. Thought I may as well post it up here.Sillyness is a common theme, especially where Reno is present. He's just so fun to write. XD





	Wouldn't Change A Thing...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enide_Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/gifts).



He sometimes wondered how they managed to get by as a family, it was admittedly the strangest mob he had seen try to make a go at being a family unit. But somehow it worked.   
It didn't matter that the 'parents' were an ex-Shinra rocket scientist turned self-employed Airship captain and the other was an ex-Turk... That should say enough in itself, never mind the fact that he also housed 4 demons inside him –each with their own unique and lovable personalities, even if he did say so himself- which kinda made the fact that they were both males pale in the face of that strangeness.   
It was very rare that the fact they were a 'gay couple' even came up in conversation, it just didn't even seem to make the cut when people would talk about them, there were just soo much more interesting things to say about the men.

Then of coarse, there were the children... not that they were really what one would normally class as children. They looked between their mid-teens to early twenties but acted very much like a bunch of young teens (on a constant sugar high in his opinion) and all three could quite easily kill you within seconds if the urge hit them.. well, they could if they weren't afraid of being grounded or having the tv –or hair and facial products in Yazoo's case- taken away if they misbehaved.   
Despite their looks, the three boys were in fact, in a technical sense, only toddlers. Genetically-modified clones of Sephiroth. The man who came a hairsbreadth from actually managing to destroy the planet! But you can't choose your genetic relatives.. right?

He watched the youngest 'remnant' as the boy rolled his eyes at the Red-headed Turk who had turned up to stay for the weekend (un-announced as usual), Who in return flashed him a sensual grin and whispered something in his ear that had Kadaj suddenly grinning as he dragged his boyfriend up the stairs to do things better not known. Yep, a Turk for a boyfriend... As they were rushing up the stairs Kadaj bypassed his two older siblings on the way down, walking hand-in-hand. 

Again.. this relationship of seeming incest was often blown out of peoples minds as inconsequential in comparison to the rest of the oddities in the family. But when looked at in what he saw as a logical sense, it was rather more like masturbation really. After all, they were both clones of the same man, in fact, if looked at from that point of view, Kadaj was the one most like Sephiroth genetically and the 'older' two boys were almost like the two sides of the same clone.. err.. coin! It was almost as if there were really only two clones and one accidentally got split.

Yazoo with his self obsessed, shallow, cold, overtly feminine appearance was in fact extremely intelligent (when he chose to put his mind to it), and in spite of his almost fragile appearance was a close second to Vincent in both speed and aim with his gun and was more than capable of kicking some serious Turk arse (just ask his brother's lover). 

On the flip side was Loz who appeared to be the bleeding heart of the bunch. Always helping the cute little fuzzy animals, always worried for his brothers, crying at the drop of a hat (or the last piece of his fudge in that morning's case), but was built like a brick out-house. He was the brute strength to Yazoo's agility, the pounding force behind his brother's athletic flexibility (no pun intended). There was no denying that he was a man... even when dressed in a bunny suit! It seemed oddly natural for the two boys to be together.

It was, he suddenly realized, probably the only time he had ever truly felt he belonged somewhere. He's spent an eternity feeling shunned and rejected and even when he'd been forcefully joined with the other four occupants in mind, body, and soul, he had fought it tooth and nail. Angry, betrayed, caged in. He hadn't felt like that since Cid had shown him full acceptance and it hadn't even entered his mind since the remnants joined their household.

His thoughts were interrupted by Cid leaning over to place a firm hand on his shoulder with a concerned look on his face "You okay?" He asked around his unlit smoke.

He nodded to the Captain and answered quietly "Just thinking"

The man got up and grabbed a cup and tea bag "Oooh, don't think too hard. That ancient brain o yours might implode!" A pair of golden eyes glared out at Cid from his lovers face as he smirked over his shoulder. He turned around and lent against the bench as he started to reboil the kettle for his late morning cup of tea "So... what's got that Demon brain thinking so hard?"

Chaos didn't want to sound soft, he was a Demon after all. He was NOT some bleeding heart who needed the reassurance of his existence and place in the world.   
As he opened his mouth to say 'nothing' his host pushed forward abruptly and answered his lover with a smile "Chaos is just thinking about how grateful he is to have all of us. Apparently, he has NEVER felt like he belonged anywhere until our odd little family developed" Vincent fell back. Pushing Chaos forward again and the Demon refused to look at Cid as he found himself blushing. 

Outwardly, apart from the flush to his cheeks he looked completely calm, while inside his hosts head there was a mini-battle going on between himself and his host over respect for elders, and not cutting in on other peoples conversations, and if Vincent didn't get his sorry arse back into his own head right that instant, he was going to let the drooling mutt out and make sure he tore up Vincent's favorite G-string and that he may accidentally find that his raunchy little red corset gets mixed in with the next load of whites and how would he like to explain THAT to the boys?!

Vincent rushed back into place and tried not to laugh and anger his eldest occupant any further. He couldn't hide the smile as his lover sat down beside him and raised his eyebrow as he handed Vince a cup of tea. Vincent leaned over and kissed his love "I have to agree with him. We are extremely lucky to have our strange little family... I wouldn't change it for the world" His eye suddenly twitched as he heard something heavy hit the floor of one of the bedrooms upstairs right before a series of loud moans erupted followed by Kadaj calling out his lovers name enthusiastically.

Cid snorted a mouthful of tea as he tried not to laugh and failed.

"Ok, so maybe there's one thing I'd change... " Vincent muttered while trying to ignore Chaos' snickering inside his head.


End file.
